


He’s just like candy (He’s so sweet)

by Aoba_boba



Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Idols, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He’s also really bad at kissing, Husbands, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Rei is a tease, Rough Kissing, Soft kissing, Teasing, Tsumugi gets kisses !!, Very badly written kiss scenes by someone who’s kissed a lot idk, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoba_boba/pseuds/Aoba_boba
Summary: A variety of kisses that Tsumugi receives from Rei throughout the day.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Series: ReiMugi fics during Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	He’s just like candy (He’s so sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd ReiMugi fic and 2nd in this series, let’s go !! Honestly I’ve got a lot of ReiMugi’s drafts that I’m just finishing up and posting,, It works to help me actually finish stuff lmao,,, Anyway, I went a little off the mark at the end and tried to reel myself back in but it didn’t work so enjoy the borderline smut, I blame Doja Cat’s music lmao-

Forehead kisses:  
Rei's forehead kisses are always soft. They usually come in the form of a light peck and Tsumugi usually receives them when he's getting ready to go to work or coming home.

*

Tsumugi is slipping his shoes on by the front door, the hallway light being dimly lit just enough for him to see. It's extremely early, around five o'clock in the morning or so and he's getting ready to head out to work for the day.

Tsumugi does a quick check to make sure he has all things. 

Phone? Keys? Glasses on his face? Check.

He starts to walk out until he hears a voice.

"Tsumugi."

Tsumugi spins around for a second to see a very sleepy eyed Rei behind him, stumbling towards him.

"Rei-kun, you're up so early. I'm sorry if I woke-"

Tsumugi doesn't get to finish his sentence as a light kiss is pressed against his forehead. Rei gives him a soft-sleepy smile,

"Have a good day today, okay, Mugi?"

Tsumugi's cheeks tint a light shade of pink at the affectionate nickname and he gives an soft smile in return,

"Yes, Rei-kun."

Lip kisses:  
Whenever Rei kisses Tsumugi, Tsumugi can’t stop himself from wanting more, even with soft kisses. If Rei let’s him, they could possibly escalate even further.

*

"Huh? Rei-kun, why are you here?!"

Rei was parked outside of Tsumugi's office building in his car when Tsumugi had gone out for his lunch break.

"You're on lunch right now, yes? Come on, let's eat together."

Tsumugi does want to eat with his partner but his voice is laced with worry,

"I'd love to eat with you Rei-kun but, you're usually asleep around this time. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mhm, I've been asleep since you left this morning and I made sure to take my supplements before leaving. Missed you and wanted eat with you, is there something wrong with that?"

Tsumugi's cheeks tint pink in a similar fashion to this morning, no matter how long he'd been dating Rei, his words still managed to bring a blush to his face every-time.

"No, of course not, Rei-kun," Tsumugi giggles, walking over and stepping into the passenger seat of the car.

Once he was settled into his seat, Rei leans over to press his lips to his lover’s. Tsumugi makes a quiet noise in shock, not expecting Rei to kiss him so out of the blue. They kiss for a moment, mouths moving together with Tsumugi’s moving just a bit slower than Rei’s which consequently ends up in them getting covered in saliva. 

Tsumugi is starting to lean out of his seat, wanting to taste more of his lover and touch him. He’s doing well, making it into Rei’s lap until a car horn honks behind them, successfully making them both jump and causing Tsumugi to fall back into his seat, even biting his lip in the process.

Rei chuckles,

“Quite eager are we, Tsumugi?”

Tsumugi’s face is flushed and he’s holding his lip that he’d just bitten out of surprise,

“Please don’t tease me, let’s just go, Rei-kun...”

Lip kisses x2:  
If Tsumugi gets riled up at soft lip kisses then he's even worse when Rei starts adding his tongue and getting rough.

*

"Mmm-?!"

Rei has Tsumugi pressed against their apartment door, ravaging his mouth and claiming ownership of it. Tsumugi had just gotten home from work and into the house when Rei had suddenly pounced on him. Rei's tongue is licking everywhere it can reach and Tsumugi can't keep up. 

Tsumugi is whimpering and whining into Rei's mouth, helpless to his constant attacking. He shouldn't feel so hot and bothered but he does, always, he's nicknamed it the "Rei effect".

Teeth clink and clatter together before Rei finally let's up, spit dripping and running down both their chins. Tsumugi's lips are bruised and almost bloody, Rei's teeth were sharp as hell.

Tsumugi is struggling to breathe, borderline wheezing and he feels like he just had an out of body experience. He reaches up to touch his bruised and bitten lips and Rei smirks when he notices,

"Good?"

Tsumugi can't form sentences due to being out of breath so he just weakly nods, continuing to touch his lips and still recovering.

Neck kisses:  
Rei's neck "kisses" weren't actually kisses most of the time. Yeah, Tsumugi would get some soft and light kisses sometimes if he were lucky, but Rei? Rei liked biting.

*

"Ngh?!"

Tsumugi cries out in a mixture of surprise and pain as Rei bites down into his neck from behind. Rei's teeth sink in, drawing blood and all Tsumugi can do is stand there and let the vampire drink.

All Tsumugi had been trying to do was wash dishes to prepare for dinner, so how, _how_ was he being held captive now and used a blood pack now?

Rei swallows the blood, grimacing at taste,

"Still gross..."

"Then stop?"

Rei pretends to think about it for a second before leaning up to whisper in Tsumugi's ear,

"Hmm... no."

With that, Rei sinks his teeth back into Tsumugi's now blooming red flesh, lapping up the running blood and sucking harder than before. Tsumugi is whimpering in pain and pleasure, gripping the sink counter for support. His eyes are closed and his breathing is quickening for every time Rei drinks.

Rei lets up from that one spot, satisfied with the mark he'd made, fang marks very visible. He plants little kisses on and around the mark as if that was supposed to somehow ease the stinging pain in Tsumugi's neck.

Rei snakes his arms around Tsumugi's waist to pull the smaller male into his chest,

"Thank you for the meal."

Tsumugi just sighs and cranes his head to sit it on Rei's shoulder, guess there was no need to make dinner now.

Thigh kisses:  
Much like his neck kisses, Rei's thigh kisses weren't kisses, they were bites and hard bites at that. Tsumugi bruised easily already but on his thighs? Where he was extremely sensitive? Rei had a field day.

*

Tsumugi is whining, biting into the cloth of his own shirt in order to keep himself from crying out into the hot stuffy air of the bedroom. He's currently sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clenching the sheets and wearing nothing but his shirt from earlier and his boxers. Rei is kneeling in between his legs, teasing once again like he'd been doing all day.

Rei is kissing and biting everywhere he can see, Tsumugi's skin blossoming shades of red and purple for every time Rei's lips touch his skin. He's so sensitive and Rei is just teasing so much, he feels like he could cry.

Rei moves and start to work on a specific part of Tsumugi, his inner-thigh. He starts to softly bite at first, not hard enough to draw blood but enough for Tsumugi's thighs to twitch and for him to let out a quiet whimper. Rei, amused with his reaction, bites harder and once again Tsumugi is making the same noises as before, this time louder. He sucks a bit, carving a hickie on the pale smooth skin and Tsumugi is now breathing heavily into the hot air.

But, it's still not enough, not enough for Tsumugi to completely fall apart like Rei wants him to so he can fuck him into oblivion. 

So, he switches to other inner-thigh, giving it the similar treatment and this time, Tsumugi actually moans out and tears finally falling from his eyes with hands flying up to cover his mouth. Rei's slowly approaching his goal so he says,

"Tsumugi? How are you feeling up there?" 

Tsumugi struggles to get his words out, almost unable to form complete sentences,

"G-good," Tsumugi stutters, "Please, Rei- I need-"

"Shh, Tsumugi, you'll get it soon."

Rei continues to kiss and suck and bite on his thighs while Tsumugi squirms and cries above him, but what really makes Tsumugi break, is when Rei finally kisses him. He had leaned up, just a bit to press a kiss to Tsumugi's hard-on through his sticky boxers.

Tsumugi, who'd been whimpering, whining and crying finally let's out a long drawn out moan and let's himself go. He starts to beg and plead for more touches and Rei chuckles,

"Finally. You've done most excellent, Tsumugi. You can have it now."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t put my sns in the notes of the last fic and I felt like too much of a dumbass to edit the fic just to put my sns so hsjssj here it is,  
> Ig- hinata_ji
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me about Enstars or other idol games idk-


End file.
